


Serious talks are lame, let’s have sex.

by tinystrk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, No Mention Of The Accords, Post-Captain America : Civil War, Post-Civil War, Trust Issues, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Steve and Tony regularly meet in some hotels. Steve have to deal with both his political situation and his relationship with Tony.





	1. See you at home sweetheart.

Six months.   
It’s been six months since the last time Tony and Steve found themselves in the same room.   
At least, it’s what theirs friends/teammates believe. In fact the last time that they saw each other was nearly 2 days ago.   
Because yes, Tony and Steve are both sneaking without telling anyone to meet at least twice a week in some hotel in Europe.   
Steve was still considered an outlaw and hadn’t planned to come back until he received a call from the Foreign Secretary a few days ago telling him that a meeting can be possible to work this out.   
“Are you behind this phone call ?” Steve asked softly, his fingers caressing Tony’s arm and drawing irregular circles.   
Tony raised his head which were on Steve’s chest and address him a soothe smile.   
“You think that I have enough power to convince a member of the government that it’s not that bad to go against 117 countries and that run away afterwards is a good thing ? I appreciate the high-esteem you have of me Rogers.” His tone wasn’t meant to be harsh at all but Steve nevertheless felt a lump of guilt in his throat. It was still a delicate topic for both of them, so most of the time they just avoid it. But when it was on the conversation they try to take it easy.   
“I don’t know. It’s just.. sudden. It’s been almost 3 months and just like that, I’m allowed to go back to America.” He scratched his beard with the hand that wasn’t caressing Tony as a sign of skepticism.   
“That beard will never fail to turn me on.” Tony just said as a -subtle- way of changing the subject. He had enough of fighting over this with Steve, it’s behind them now. It’s not worthy to constantly bring back the past, it’s not calling the past for nothing.   
Tony changes his position in the bed to settle on his flank and to pass his hand over Steve’s chest absentmindedly.   
“Tony, baby, please... I know it’s hard for you, for the both of us but I think we need to talk about this.” Steve puts his hand over Tony’s to force him to look him straightly in the eyes.   
Tony sighed. “Okay, Im listening.” His head was resting on his hand as he was looking at Steve.   
“First, when we will be with the others, we agree on the fact that we are going to act as if nothing of all of this happened ?” Steve pointed one finger at Tony then at him as a visual representation of ”of all this”.   
Tony sighed again and let his head fall on his pillow looking at the ceiling. “Yes, it’s the best way. But are we going to act as we are still hating each other ?” He asked looking at him from the corner of his eyes.   
“I don’t know. Maybe ? Because they all know what happened and that it affect the both of us, so I don’t think that they expect us to be best friends and even more that quickly.” Steve knew it was probably the best way, even if after having solved things with Tony, all he wanted was to give them another chance and not pretending to hate him in front of theirs friends.  
“And yet. Here we are.” Tony said before nesting his face on the crook of Steve’s neck. It still smells the same and Tony can’t get enough of this.  
“I know. But if we tell them that we started to see nearly one month after the events, what will they say ?” It was both a rhetorical question and an aimed one.  
“Probably that we are still stupidly in love with each other.” Tony just respond, he seemed completely detached of their conversation and he probably was.   
“Yes we are. We are stupid and on top of that in love.” Steve just said softly, almost like a whisper, then closed his eyes trying to listen to Tony’s breathe.   
They rest like this until it was time for them to leave. The conversation didn’t go any further after that.   
Tony was putting his shoes while Steve was putting his cap and sunglasses on, because let’s not forget, he was still an outlaw so it would be stupid to get caught.   
“So the next time I’m going to see you will be for our so-called first meeting after months.” He made quotations marks with his fingers which makes Steve laughs.  
He got close of Tony, wrapped his hands around his waist, and Tony wrapped his around his neck as an automatism.  
“That’s approximately the plan.“ The smile didn’t faint on his face, especially not after he leant his head to kiss Tony.  
Once they broke apart, Tony was the first one to leave.   
Steve whispered to himself when he was gone “See you at home sweetheart.” Then he adjusted the cap on his head and left. 

*****  
Steve bearly even remember the last time he found himself in the compound. When he entered the conference room, everyone was already in there and so was Tony. They all were looking at him and it felt good to see again Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, Wanda. They were all grinning at him. Tony was smiling too, Steve catched very briefly his glimpse which makes him smile, and had to lower his head in order to hide the visible grin on his face. Steve was smiling too, it felt right to be there with everyone. Even though, if it was really completely right he would have kissed Tony but unfortunately he cant. He had to refrain the urge of going into his arms. 

“Steve it’s good to have you here.” Rhodey broke the silence that has been going on since Steve had arrived. It wasn’t the kind of awkward silence but nobody didn’t really know what to say.   
“Thanks Rhodes, yeah it’s definitely good to be back.” Steve really tried to not look at Tony because those words were aimed at him. It was good to be home, because it means that he and Tony could give their relationship another chance, that they could be a couple again and not just having sex in some motels.   
“So you can come back definitely ? You’re not an outlaw anymore ?” Natasha asked.  
“I have a meeting with some people from the government later today and we will discuss it. I doubt that they will let me go so easily with just a meeting, I have the feeling that it’s going to be a very long procedure.” Steve was already tired of this without even starting it, but if it was the price to come back and be with Tony.   
“At lease, I think they will let you stay here.” Tony finally spoke, everyone was looking at him because Iron Man and Captain America were talking to each other without screaming or threatening the other -or even with a weapon held on one other face-. “In any case, you know that you can stay.”   
“Thank you Tony, I really appreciate.” Both of them tried to look as neutral as possible.  
“You two really impress me, the last time one of you almost died and now it’s like nothing happened.” The ton Nat used was skeptical.   
“The past belongs to the past.“ Tony just said, as detached as possible.   
Natasha frowns but didn’t bother to respond.   
If there had been one thing that they learnt since they started to get to know each other : it’s that Natasha always knows. She’s a Russian spy, deep down is it so surprising ?  
The meeting continues without more questioning. They were all focus on finding ways to make sure that Steve will be able to stay here.   
The other people in the room must have been blind if they haven’t noticed the gazes exchanges between Steve and Tony. It was furtive but it was there.   
Steve was meeting the Foreign Secretary in half an hour, he was a bit nervous even if he wouldn’t let it transpire.   
He was alone in the room thinking. Thinking about what ? He himself didn’t clearly knows, his head felt like a bowl of soup with all the noodles letters mixed not able to form a real, clear word. His thoughts were so dispersed between his appointment with the Secretary but also with all this story with Tony : are they back together ? Like together, together ? During the past months, they have had so much fun, so much sex but not so many serious discussions. Each times, the subject was brought, they -or more like Tony- was brushing it off. Steve understood completely that Tony was hurt by this, he was too, but they never really put theirs cards on the table and discussed for real. Steve was determined to have this discussion whether Tony wanted it or not. And if this went wrong, at least, they both will be at the same level.   
So, when Tony knocks soothly at the already open door, it was more a way to make Steve aware he was here than to ask the permission for entering.   
“You feelin’ okay ?” Tony’s voice was low and smooth as he was approaching from where Steve was sat.   
Tony brushed Steve’s neck gently with his fingers which made him shiver and relax at this touch.   
“ ‘M fine, just a lot of things to think about.” Steve wanted to feel his touch more, he could almost purr considering how pleasant it was.   
“Want to talk about it ?” Tony’s voice was still low but very calm, it was just music for Steve’s ears. But he nevertheless froze a little when he heard Tony’s words.   
Tony must have felt it, because his touch was less present, his hand left his neck and was now resting on his shoulder.   
Steve who was in a position where he couldn’t face Tony rose his gaze and puts his blue’s eyes into Tony’s.   
“Actually yeah. I want to talk about it.” Steve says, they avoided it so many times, so many times where Steve wanted to talk about it and Tony just kissed him to shut him. It will hurt but, Steve thinks, he might suffer more if they don’t go thought it.  
Tony sighs as he heard those words and it was his turn to sit. His fingers were tapping nervously a rythm on the wood of the table. Steve putted his hand over Tony’s which forced him to lift up his gaze to look at him.  
“Sweetheart, I know you try to avoid it as much as you can but you can’t forever.”   
“Wanna bet?”   
“If it’s not now, it will be at another moment and you might gonna hate it maybe even more the next time.” Steve was trying to be the one who is not afraid to confort the talk, but in fact he’s terrified. He’s terrified about the outcomes out this conversation and the fact that he might lose Tony a second time. The first one was already painful, so he can’t imagine a second time.   
“Another moment is fine by me. I’ll email you my disponibilities but you know me, very busy. Work work always work.” If Steve hadn’t knew Tony, he would have thought that he was being a perfect jackass who didn’t care, but it’s just his manner to deal with serious talks : sarcasm. The more jokes he makes, the more he dreads the conversation.   
“Tony please—” Tony was becoming to be hysterical ; his tappings on the table were more and more noisy, his leg was shaking real hard and he could almost heard his breathing becoming thready.   
“Tony look at me.“ Steve’s voice was firm but calm, he saw Tony beginning to have panics attacks enough times to know what to do. “Please, honey, look at me.”  
Tony shifts his gaze into Steve’s, Steve saw the panic trough his eyes and his heart aches at this vision.   
Steve was breathing loudly, making his inhales and exhales explicit to help Tony to focus on his breathing in order to calm his own. After several ones, Tony started to breathe normally again but was still shaking a little.   
“ ‘M sorry Steve. It’s just.. we both know what will be the conclusion of this conversation.” Tony’s breathing was as heavy as if he just ran a marathon.   
“Well, what will be the conclusion then ?” Steve asked as he was rubbing Tony’s hand with his thumb.  
“You know it damn well Steve. You just want me to say to be considered the bad guy ?” Tony removed his hand from Steve’s embrace.  
“No Tony I sincerely don’t know. I want us to talk about it to find a way to overcome it.”   
Tony was about to open his mouth to respond when the door was knocked on.  
They both turned around to see who it was, it was the Foreign Secretary.   
“Do I interrupt something ?”   
“Hello Sir. No you don’t interrupt nothing. I was about to go. See you later Cap.” The Cap felt like a pinch in Steve’s heart. Tony wasn’t even looking at him anymore and even when he left, he didn’t bother to turn around one last time.   
Steve wanted to run after him but he knew that this appointment was too damn important. Because if he screwed it, all his hopes of getting back with Tony would be destroyed.   
He greeted the Secretary with a formal handshake and invited him to sit next to him, where was sat previously, not so long ago, Tony. He tried to chase this image of him to focus on the person in front of him, who isn’t the one he intended to have a serious conversation with right away.


	2. How can I prove you that it’s all I want ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his meeting, Steve is determined to talk to Tony.

The meeting lasted for two hours but for Steve if felt like two days.  
They talked about a lot of things and there was a lot of conditions. This gave Steve a massive headache.  
At the end, they finally agreed on something : Steve could stay but for now, he couldn’t leave the state unless there is some serious emergency and the better will be if he doesn’t leav too often the compound.  
Steve thought it was a tough decision but after everything he did, he could accept that. Moreover, they will have another meeting in a few weeks, and if Steve behave until it, maybe they will let him stay for good. He got lucky because he could have had an ankle bracelet.  
After he left, Steve still wanted to talk to Tony but he was so tired due to this day. But he really needed to, so he putted his tiredness away and decided to confort Tony.  
When Steve reached the living room, he saw Natasha, Vision, Wanda and Rhodey, they all were chatting joyfully. When they saw him, they stopped talking at looked at him.  
“So how did it go ?” Natasha asked with a concerned look.  
“Are you allowed to stay?” It was Rhodey’s turn to speak up and asked that delicate question.  
“Yes I can stay. But under some conditions.” His mouth turned into a tiny smile.  
Everybody in the room started to cheer and said that it was awesome, that they should do something to celebrate that good new.  
Natasha came to hug him, at first Steve thought that because she was happy, and there was definitely a part of relief but she also whispered in her ear ”He’s not here. He left.”  
It was what Steve redoubts, Tony left which means that he’s alone since Rhodey is at the compound and since Pepper left. And when Tony is alone and sad, he drinks.  
It has always been a tough subject. They talked about it a little, when they were seeing each other. Tony had proudly said to Steve that since they started to see each other again, he had quit drinking. This information had warmed Steve’s heart.  
If Steve had been Tony’s reason to stop drinking, he will be mad at himself forever if he had also been the reason why he started again.  
“That’s so nice of you, I really appreciate but I feel a little tired and I feel like I should get to bed. But we will definitely do something about that. Just not tonight.” He tried not to look sad but he couldn’t stopped thinking about Tony. He had to see him. Wanda and Vision understood completely and wished him a good night as they went to sleep too.  
Natasha knew for sure why he declined and he suspected Rhodey to know as well.  
When Vision and Wanda both left, it was only Natasha, Rhodey and Steve.  
“Steve—” Rhodey started but he got cut off.  
“I have to see him.”  
“To what ? Have sex in a motel ?“ Natasha just said, arms folded. Steve isn’t even surprised that she knows at this point. “How long had this been going on ?”  
Steve felt like blushing a little. “4 months I guess.”  
“So you started to see Tony only a month and a half after you almost killed him ?“ Rhodey’s voice was tinted with a little of animosity, but Steve couldn’t be mad, he almost killed his best friend.  
“Yeah I know. And I tried to talk to him about it several times but each times, he avoided the subject. So today, I really planned to talk to him but he got panicked and then, the Secretary arrived and he left.”  
“Do you want to get back together with him ?” Was the only question Rhodey asked.  
“Yes. I really want to. To start on new bases, I want nothing but mutual confidence. I don’t want to screw it again, I lost him once and it was enough.” Steve felt like he was talking to Tony’s father to whom he was asking if he could take Tony to the prom bal.  
“You really hurt him, I hope you know that.” If Rhodey’s purpose was to make Steve feel guilty -and he lost probably was- he succeeded.  
“Yes I know and I hate himself for that every day, but I can’t change the past otherwise I would have already change it. So the only thing I can do now is go forward and begged him to forgive him.” His heard was beating fast because he really wanted to be with Tony. And thinking again at the fact that he hurted him and that he could maybe reject him js the supreme punishment.  
“Then go and tell him that.” Rhodey’s features softened a little which reassured Steve.  
He hugged Rhodey and whispered “Thank you.” Rhodey hugged him back and responded ”If you hurt him again I will kill you.” And it was well justified.  
Steve hugged Natasha too before going to the Tower. After what happened, Tony returned to live in the former Avengers tower. It always hurted Steve to know that.  
When he arrived, FRIDAY greeted him and said she was happy to see him. This made Steve smiles. As he predicted, Tony was in his workshop.  
He didn’t know if he had to be surprised or even happy that the access was still the same. When the door opened, he saw Tony flinched of both the fact that someone entered and that this someone was Steve.  
“Steve. I would be lying if I said that I was expecting you.” He wasn’t even looking at him, to busy with his wrench.  
“Tony. Can we talk ?” Steve felt a little uncomfortable, he didn’t know if he had to stay at a certain distance or to initiate the contact.  
“What for Cap ?”  
“I can stay. I mean in America. Under certain conditions obviously.” Steve was balancing his weigh from one feet to another, he was feeling awkward.  
“That’s good news. I’m happy for you.” Tony finally looked at him and gave him a smile. But a camera smile so a fake one. It hurted Steve.  
“Tony please.” He finally made a step further.  
“Tony please what ?” He stood up from his chair, still holding his wrench in his hand, his voice louder than he, himself, expected it to be.  
“I would like to continue our conversation for this afternoon. It’s important.” Steve’s voice was low to balance with Tony’s.  
“What I’m doing at the moment is important too.”  
“More important than us ?”  
“You still think that there is a ‘us’ to save Steve ?” His ton wanted to be mocking but there was a real questioning.  
“I know that I still want to be with you.”  
They don’t clearly know when it happened but they’re now a few inches from each other.  
“Do you Steve ? Do you ?” Tony’s breathing was clashing against Steve’s neck and it felt so good.  
“How can I prove you that it’s all I want ?” Steve was scanning Tony’s features, he looked exhausted, he has grease stains on his cheeks, his hair were all flat due to the sweat but he still managed to be the most beautiful man that Steve ever saw and will ever see  
“I don’t know. Put a knee on the ground and ask me to marry you.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Steve’s heart was pounding like he never did.  
“I— You—”  
”I was joking Steve. Relax.” Tony bumped his shoulder with his fist and returned to sit on his chair.  
“And if I really wanted to do it ? What would you say ?”  
“That you’re crazy.”  
“Only crazy about you.”  
Steve saw that it made Tony blush, it wasn’t huge but it was still something.  
“Steve I don’t know if I’m ready.” He finally let the wrench on the table et passed his hands on his face.  
“To get married ? We still have plenty of time you know.” Since he was dealing with Tony, Steve tried to joke a little. And since he got a tiny smile for reaction, he felt proud.  
But the smile vanished as quickly as he came. “To trust you at 100% again.” Tony sighed.  
People said that words can hurt more than actions, and at this exact moment, Steve thought they’re right. Deep down, he knew that but hearing it out loud is still painful. At least, Tony was honest with you, that’s all he was asking.  
“I understand completely. But we can’t work this out.” Steve got close to the chair where Tony was sat and he kneeled down to be at the same height at him and. “Together,” Steve lifted a hand to caress Tony’s cheek but hesitated and finally let him fall.  
“We could yes.” Tony looked at him straightly in the eyes. ”But it will take time.” His voice was firm but tinted with softeness  
“I have plenty.” Steve responded with a voice even softer.  
“Me too.”  
It grew a smile on Tony’s face and Steve had to contain himself from kissing him. Tony must have seen it because he leaned to get closer to Steve’s face. But he stopped at middle distance as if Steve had to do the other half. He did.  
And they kissed, it tasted like a promise, the promise of a new beginning. Full of trust, with no lies. It will sure take time but they will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first fic with more than one chapter. Even if it sucks, I’m happy to have achieve it !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
